La confession
by Yohko the demo
Summary: J'en ai marre. Marre de ces mecs! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était fêter Noël en paix... Et maintenant......Bon c'est officiel je suis pas douée pour les résumés!


La confession

Série: gundam wing, zero system powaaaa

Auteur: Personne. Non mais c'est vrai, cette horreur s'est VRAIMENT écrite toute seule ;;;;;

Duo: Yohkooooo...

Yohko (boude): Bon ok c'est moi... Yohko the démo...

Genre: Angst. Angst. Très angst. Ne PAS lire si vous êtes déprimé. Songfic, POV de Duo (chais pas si on peut bien dire que c'est lui... Y sort même pas une connerie...), parfois très grossier. Mini chiti yaoi.

Avertissements: Beuh... PG-13?

Couples: 212 powaaaa!!!! Et allusions 43 (vive les maths!!!)

Disclaimer : Ok je sais qu'il y a du bordel dans ma chambre mais là vraiment je les trouve pas...

fouille sous son lit -Oh merde. Ils ont ENCORE cassé la chaîne.

La chanson est de Manau, ça s'appelle "La confession"

Autres notes et blablateries de l'autrice sous Sunny D: Merci à papa-maman de m'avoir acheté ce bôôôô paquet de 400 feuilles et cette beeeelle gomme qui ne fait pas qu'un micromètre (j'commençais quand même à en avoir ras-le-bol de gommer avec mes doigts! . )

JE ME HAIS ; Pourquoi il a fallu que ma première fic gundam soit ce TRUC? Enfin bon, maintenant vous êtes au courant, c'est ma première fic alors tapez pas trop SVP...

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention_

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession._

J'en ai marre.

J'en ai plus que ras-le-bol des autres.

C'est vrai quoi! Je leur demande pas grand-chose, juste d'accepter que j'aie envie de passer Noël avec eux.

Mais non.

Apparemment, ces messieurs ne jugent pas notre groupe comme autre chose que du facultatif.

Quand je repense à tout ce que j'essaie de faire pour eux... Alors qu'ils s'en foutent...

Me demande bien pourquoi je fais tout ça.

Heero Yuy. Le soldat parfait issu de l'aire glaciaire, à très fortes tendances suicidaires, qui considère ses coéquipiers comme une menace.

Lui, c'est simple: Sa vie, c'est une mission.

Si au moins il faisait tout ça pour la paix! Sacrifier sa vie pour le bien commun... Ca fout la classe!

Mais non. Le pire c'est qu'il ne fait ça que parce que c'est les ordres.

Sur qu'on lui disait de se retourner contre nous, il le ferait.

Rageant.

Trowa Barton. Le silencieux, le mystère incarné, l'espion.

Alors lui, c'est encore mieux: sûr qu'il éprouve même pas de sentiments. Ce type n'a aucune personnalité. Pourquoi il se bat? Va savoir.

A croire que ça l'éclate de jouer les mystérieux martyrisés par un sombre passé, pauvre chou.

Et je sais pas pour vous, mais ceux qui se donnent des airs sont sans doute ceux qui me font le plus chier.

On aurait pu penser qu'avec tous les efforts que Quatre faisaient, il se serait un peu dérider. Penses-tu! A peine un morceau de musique tous les 36 du mois quand Quatre se met presque à genoux.

Un vrai chieur.

Enfin, je vais pas plaindre Quatre non plus.

Quatre Raberba Winner. Le gentil petit fils à son papounet qui l'aime plus. La mère poule.

Toujours là à s'inquiéter pour nous, comme si on était pas assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls. Non mais sans déc'! On dirait vraiment qu'on est des débutants et qu'y a que lui pour se sortir des pattes d'Oz sans problèmes.

Et ça joue les durs en Gundam, et ça fait des beaux plans et tout et tout, alors qu'il a même pas été fichu de s'arrêter de chialer hier après avoir parlé à Trowa.

Me demande bien ce qu'ils se sont dit d'ailleurs...

Oh, et puis je m'en fous.

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Marre d'essayer de les aider et de me faire jeter quand je leur demande quelque chose.

Et puis merde pour le petit con.

Chang Wufei. Alors lui, il a la totale: prétentieux, sexiste, orgueilleux et méga-chieur avec son pseudo sens de la justice et son honneur.

Honneur de mes deux, ouais.

Toujours seul, toujours fier, refusant toujours l'aide qu'on lui propose. Toujours à regarder les autres de haut, avec cette commisération qui fait bien chier, à mépriser les gens sans même essayer de les connaître. N'empêche, confondre une poignée de main avec une agression, y a que lui pour faire un truc de ce genre.

Le taperais, un type comme ça.

Qu'il se foute son sabre et sa justice à la con là où il veut, c'est plus mon affaire.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire enculer par ces arrivistes d'Oz, tiens, ça leur apprendra la vie.

Et tous ces gentils passants bien heureux qui rigolent dans cette rue devant moi en même temps.

Enculez aussi les colonies et les vieux profs.

Marre des cons.

Je serais d'humeur à lâcher Shinigami sur le monde entier ce soir.

Pourtant c'est Noël.

Je me rappelles que pour moi, Noël, ça a toujours été important. Une trêve avec la guerre, la douleur, la mort, les larmes et la misère pendant quelques heures.

Même si j'ai toujours été seul pour Noël, j'ai toujours adoré cette nuit.

Mais pas ce soir.

Noël est maudit ce soir.

Et tout ce foutu univers avec lui!

Je voulais fêter Noël avec les autres. Avec ceux que j'aime. C'est la tradition, et je voulais pouvoir avoir l'impression de ne plus être seul, pour une fois.

Mais il paraît que ce genre de futilité est interdite à un terroriste.

Et puis merde!

Non. Je pleure pas. Boys don't cry, alors foutez-moi la paix.

Soudain, un choc.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon corps bascule_

_Les bâtiments devant moi ont un effet de recul_

J'ai mal.

_Je ne touche plus le sol, mes pieds ont quitté terre_

_Comme un tout petit vol, mon corps est projeté dans les airs_

Je vole... C'est un coup de feu que j'ai entendu, non?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien_

_Je suis à la dérive et je ne me sens pas très bien_

J'ai comme une brûlure dans le ventre. Ca fait mal, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qu'est-ce que ça peut être...

_Ca y est je percute les pavés maintenant_

_Dure a été la chute, je suis couvert de sang_

Je suis au sol, allongé sur les pavés. Je porte les mains à mon ventre. Merde, elles sont rouges! Faut que je m'achète des lunettes...

_Allongé là seul, sur le trottoir, je perds la boussole, je ne peux pas le croire_

_Vais-je vraiment crever sous ce lampadaire?_

_Je me suis fait shooter, ce mec avait un revolver_

Quelle ironie. Moi, Duo Maxwell, pilote de Gundam, l'assassin parfait capable de tuer d'un seul doigt, je vais mourir ainsi.

Bêtement.

Tué par un petit truand, après avoir survécu aux pires hécatombes.

C'est vraiment trop con.

Shinigami a déserté.

_J'ai du mal à respirer, je ne veux pas mourir_

_J'ai vraiment déconné, j'ai tant de choses à dire_

Finalement, la malédiction de Shinigami m'est retombé sur la tronche.

Et ben dommage mon con, parce que Shinigami c'est moi, et je me laisserai pas faire comme ça! Essaie encore! Mettez une pièce dans la machine...

Je me battrai rien que pour voir la gueule des autres quand je leur dirai que je me barre.

_J'entends au loin la sirène d'une ambulance_

_Je crois qu'il est trop tard, je n'ai pas eu de chance_

Non.

Je déraille complètement, Shinigami m'a laissé tomber, je vais mourir ce soir.

Pour Noël.

Joyeux Noël Duo.

_Dites à ma mère et mes frères que je les aimés_

_Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié_

Je regrette ce que j'ai dit.

En fait, ces types ont été ma seule famille.

Ouais, en fait je les adore.

Ils vont me manquer.

Et moi, je leur manquerai?

_Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait_

_La délinquance m'a touché mais j'n'étais pas mauvais_

Non, ça m'étonnerait que je leur manque.

Je les faisais beaucoup trop chier pour ça.

Mais eux, en tout cas, ils me manqueront.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits.

Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

_J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne seraient pas bonnes à dire_

_Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle de mauvais délire_

Je n'ai jamais essayé de compter le nombre de morts que j'avais sur la conscience.

Beaucoup trop pour essayer.

Mais je ne regrette même pas ce que j'ai fait.

Je l'ai fait pour ce que je croyais être juste. Pour la paix.

_Et si je parle de filles, laissez-moi m'excuser_

_Ca n'était pas facile pour elles, j'ai vraiment déconné_

_Faut dire que les sentiments, je ne les connais pas_

_Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les chercher en moi_

J'ai jamais éprouvé d'amour.

Pas le droit.

Les personnes que j'aime meurent toutes.

Rien que l'amitié c'est fatal, alors l'amour...

Reste plus qu'à espérer que la malédiction quitte ce monde avec moi.

J'en ai marre de la souffrance.

_C'est bizarre maintenant je regrette vraiment_

_De n'avoir pu aimer une femme avec des enfants_

En fait, j'ai pas eu de vie.

Je sais même pas mon âge.

Je saurai jamais ce que ça fait de mourir de vieillesse.

J'ai loupé tellement de choses... C'est con, ma vie entière aura été une guerre.

_La vie passe si vite et la mienne ce soir est stoppée_

_Doucement elle me quitte, je ne l'ai pas volé_

J'ai pas envie de faire une leçon de philosophie. Ni de me lamenter sur mon sort.

Après tout, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai donné la mort, c'est pas si grave que ce soit mon tour.

C'est de la justice.

Wufei serait content.

_C'est sûrement le jugement de toutes mes bêtises_

_J'avais oublié que Dieu sur mon âme avait main mise_

Le père Maxwell avait raison: cette guerre est stupide.

Peut-être qu'on s'est gourré depuis le début.

J'espérais que ma mort servirait au moins à quelque chose. Mais l'arrestation d'un petit truand de campagne n'a jamais été ma plus grande ambition.

Allez, foutez-lui la paix, c'est Noël.

_Ca y est maintenant je n'entends plus rien_

_Il y plein de gens, je me sens plutôt bien_

Je suis coupé du monde. Ca fait du bien, un peu de silence.

Je sais, j'ai toujours loupé toutes les occasions de me taire. Mais y a des moments pour le silence, et d'autres pour le bruit.

Et j'aime pas qu'il y ait du silence quand je suis avec les personnes que j'aime.

_Les médecins s'agitent tout autour de moi_

_Ca bouge et ça s'excite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi_

Mais qu'ils me foutent la paix! Ils sont cons ou quoi? Personne peut rien faire contre Shinigami!

De toute façon, ça fait pas si mal.

J'aimerais bien revoir les autres une dernière fois. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

Juste une fois.

Pour leur dire adieu.

_Je ne veux plus les calculer je regarde le ciel_

_Le nuit est étoilée, la lune étincelle_

Tiens, je vois leurs visages! Leurs visages dans le ciel, c'est marrant...

Le regard d'Hee-Chan... Marquant.

Et j'en démordrai pas: Quatre et Trowa, c'est un beau couple.

Wufei... Lui y restera toujours célibataire.

Indécrottable.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la nuit était si belle_

_C'est dans ces moments-là que tout d'un coup tout s'émerveille_

Je me sens ému tout à coup, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ta gueule, boys don't cry!

J'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix qui m'appellent.

Je connais ces voix.

Est-ce qu-ils seraient là?

_Oh, ça y est, je me sens glisser sur le chemin de la paix_

_Je vais vous quitter_

Je deviens fou.

Le visage de Heero se rapproche, ses lèvres remuent. Il veut me dire quelque chose.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

Chais pas, je comprends plus rien.

Mais il... Pleure ?

_L'étincelle, la flamme, va se consumer_

Le soldat parfait pleure pour moi.

Je m'en vais. Et j'espère bien qu'il ne souffrira plus.

En fait, c'était un joyeux Noël.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont là aussi.

Pour une fois, je passerai pas Noël tout seul.

Merry Christmas guys

_Ne crachez pas sur mon âme, je ne l'ai pas mérité_

Pardonnez-moi mes offenses.

Moi, je n'ai rien à leur pardonner.

Pleure pas, Quatre. Toi non plus Heero.

Je vous jure que c'est pas la peine.

_Ca y est c'est mon heure, et tout devient noir_

_Le dernier jour d'un voleur, c'était mon dernier soir_

Quatre et Trowa, je vous souhaite que du bonheur.

Wufei, arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec l'honneur et trouves-toi quelqu'un.

Heero...

Merci.

Je sens mes lèvres qui bougent pour leur faire mes dernières recommandations. J'espère qu'ils comprendront.

Tout.

Merci. Maintenant, j'ai plus autant l'impression d'avoir loupé ma vie.

Je dirais même presque que je l'ai réussie.

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter ma dernière confession_

Au revoir.

Les lèvres de Duo s'étirèrent en un dernier sourire, sans doute le plus beau qui ai jamais fendu ses joues.

Et ses yeux se fermèrent à jamais.

Owari.

Le 06 Juin 2004.

Yohko: Je me haaaaiiiiiiiis!!!!!

Duo: Et moi je devrais dire quoi alors!!!

Yohko: TT

Duo: TT

Quatre: TT

Heero, Trowa et Wufei: Pfff...

Yohko: Bon bah voilà... Rien de plus à dire, hein... Mais c'est QUOI ce monstre? Enfin bon...

Duo: Morale de cette histoire: ne plus jamais la laisser manger de la fondue bourguignonne avec de la sauce au vin rouge... C'est trop dangereux...

Yohko: Je l'ai quand même écrit en l'espace de...#compte sur ses doigts, avec de la fumée qui sort pas les oreilles# Et ben! Deux heures! Et avec la frappe en plus, ça doit faire trois heures et demie. Trois heures et demie pour une fic? Faut dire que vu la longueur c'est pas étonnant hein...

Duo: Que cette fille n'approche plus jamais une fondue bourguignonne de sa vie entière!!!!!

Yohko: Mais, euh...

Heero : Vous pouvez très éventuellement lui envoyer une review pour lui faire part de vos réactions...

Yohko : Vire le très Heero.

Heero : ... Découragez-la ou omae o korosu.

Yohko : mais t'arrêtes de menacer mes lecteurs oui !! Donc je serai super contente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... Savoir si je me suis vraiment inscrite pour rien ou s'il reste encore un espoir... (musique mélodramatique)


End file.
